


Cold as Fire, Hot as Ice

by Yourgayfriendgeorge



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourgayfriendgeorge/pseuds/Yourgayfriendgeorge
Summary: Before becoming Nara, Shikasuki, older sister to Nara, Shikamaru, she was Payton Hansen, a girl who suffered from demons in her head. Nasty things they were, bringing down her self esteem and causing her to want to die many times.She got better, the demons were locked away after she got control of her mind.Before being Resurrected as Satsuki, Umiko, She went by Eden Rose, a Red-haired green-eyed girl with a bad habit of smoking Marujana and drinking.It wasn’t fun being addicted to the high she got, doing her best to ebb it, but it was the best way to get rid of her anxiety and depressive thoughts.





	Cold as Fire, Hot as Ice

**The girl with demons:**

Before becoming Nara, Shikasuki, older sister to Nara, Shikamaru, she was Payton Hansen, a girl who suffered from demons in her head. Nasty things they were, bringing down her self esteem and causing her to want to die many times.

She got better, the demons were locked away after she got control of her mind.

Payt-Shikasuki liked to consider herself lucky for a second chance, but she does miss her old life. Of course, Suki was also terrified of this world, seeing as she once read dozens of Naruto fanfictions, never finished the show though.

Suki looked like her mother, with long silky brown hair and intelligent brown hues. When she put her hair up it didn’t spike like her dad's or how her brother's will in the future.

“Suki-chan, what are you doing out here so late?” Her father’s laid back voice made her jump, forcing her out of nostalgic hours™.

“Ne, Just thinking Tou-san” The heir to the Nara clan responds, swiping her hair behind her ear after it falls annoyingly onto her chin. Shikaku sighs, knowing there was something his precious Musume wasn’t telling him, but letting her keep it a secret, for now, he knows that Suki will tell him when she’s ready, he knows his daughter too well after all.

  
  


Far too well.

  
  


**The girl with glazed eyes:**

Before being Resurrected as Satsuki, Umiko, She went by Eden Rose, a Red-haired green-eyed girl with a bad habit of smoking Marujana and drinking. 

It wasn’t fun being addicted to the high she got, doing her best to ebb it, but it was the best way to get rid of her anxiety and depressive thoughts.

Thankfully, after the….accident, and spending her first nine years of life in an Orphanage, Umiko has yet to have an anxiety attack or….thoughts. 

Umiko was considered the prettiest girl at the orphanage and the bloody matriarch made her life hell with that notion. Every day her soft pastel orange hair is put up into a bun with heavy ornaments hanging from her hair. Forced to wear contacts, her dang bad eyesight having followed her, and lip balm at the age of ten even though she was a Konouchi in training.

Only good thing that came out of being in the orphanage was the little squad of children she managed to snag and make her own, this did include five-year-old Naruto Uzumaki (She only knew about him because of her best friend’s constant ramblings of the show).

**The boy with a sunny grin:**

Uzumaki, Naruto, always knew his Nii-san’s were different from the other kids, be it the way they both talk in a different language when they think he isn’t paying attention or the nostalgic looks they get when they bring up certain things.

He remembers when he met both of them,It was a weird first meeting, Umiko and Suki both seemed to know him like the back of their hands just after he said his name. It’s not a bad thing though and he’s glad he met both of them.

Umiko always protected him and gave him her food whenever the Matriarch forgot too, and Shikasuki helped him prank those who were mean to him and even took the blame when he was accused of stealing something!

All in all, he was thankful to have people who loved and cared for him…

Even if it was only the two of them…

He wouldn’t change it for the world!

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be told mostly from these three's p.o.v. 
> 
> I do hope ya'll enjoy the updates to come!


End file.
